


When in Scotland

by Trekflower (TrekFlower)



Series: JC Quickie [11]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Holodecks/Holosuites, Kilts, Not Wearing Underwear, Scottish Outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekFlower/pseuds/Trekflower
Summary: You all know that old sayingWhen in Rome...
Series: JC Quickie [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843642
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	When in Scotland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarTrekkin08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/gifts).



> Inspired by picture created by carter-sg-1, Which you can see on [ Tumblre ](https://carter-sg-1.tumblr.com/post/626276303650406400/dr-janewayand-prof-chakotay-d)

=/\=

The wool kilt was surprisingly warm as he hiked up the misty terrain of the Scottish countryside. He did not mind the kilt. He did not mind the knee high wool socks. Hell he didn’t even mind the lack of underpants to the outfit, but the one thing he could not stand was the damned Sporran. The leather pouch was worn traditionally directly in front of the groin, which presented a unique problem for Chakotay. The Sporran he replicated was made of leather and was branded with a Scottish family crest on the front flap. It was of a boar's head encapsulated by a belt with the words _‘Ne Obliviscaris’_ written on it. No truer did the words resonate with Chakotay as he would _“Never Forget”_ this outfit for as long as he lived.

=/\=

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos give me so much joy, thank you!


End file.
